the_seasmoke_privateer_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaydis
Deckhand, Bard and general purveyor of services, Shay is a jack of all trades upon The Seasmoke. A recent promotion took her from working in the kitchens, to adopting the position of Quartermaster's Assistant, a title she hopes to prove herself worthy of. However, it seems Shay's capable of much more than she lets on, with her abilities slowly filtering into the light. At First Glance Petite, quick on her feet, and possessing noticable wit, Shay often gains attention for all the wrong reasons. The relatively short and whimsical Breton has an extremely fair complexion, with beauty spots adorning much of her body, not entirely uncommon for a redhead. Her eyes, however, are a striking silver, and betray a lot of her mischieveous mind's workings. Given the length of her hair, Shay is often seen with her auburn locks wrangled into a loose bun atop her head, or tamed into a braid down her back. Yet, without fail, it still finds it's way from the confines of clips and bindings, down into her eyes, giving the Breton girl a wild and spirited look. Her attire lately seems to focus around keeping cool, loose linen shirts, simple cloth pants, and a sturdy pair of boots to endure the wear and tear that a life aboard a seafaring vessel entails. Catching sight of Shay wearing anything other than her practical and functional wardrobe seems to be a rarity indeed. Observable Facts * Has a knack for riling up certain members of crew. Her wayward tongue often getting her into, as well as bailing her out of, said trouble. * Has a distinctive one-sided smirk. * Has won over a number of the crew through her musical talents and theatrical shenanigans, often seen with her lute during her down time. * Plays music with a handful of other crewmen, most notably a young deckhand called Nancy who plays the tin whistle. Equipment and Gear Shay is all quick reflexes and cunning, with her philosophy heavily hinging on avoiding the confrontation in the first place. However, it seems confrontation often comes calling for her, whether she wants it or not. As a result, she's had to adapt to meet the challenge. Her skills as a thief come heavily into play when it comes to how she handles herself in a fight. Distance, timing, and accuracy are the key elements, preferring to fight at range to keep from harm's way. For maneuverability, lighter armour is her go-to, leathers and sturdy fabrics that allow for both free movement and speed. Not great for taking a heavy hit, but enough to dampen and glance a few blows. Amongst her fighting equipment she keeps a whip, a sling, and throwing knives, with the blades being a last resort. While not adverse to defending herself, she'd rather not take a life that isn't absolutely necessary. Upon her body she keeps a dagger as a precautionary measure. While she'd prefer to keep the angry assailants as far from her as possible, she won't be left defenseless if they get up close and personal. Finally, Shay keeps a "bag of tricks" as she fondly calls it, to fall back on for whatever need she might have. A small leather bag holstered from her belt and around her thigh, that contains it's share of secrets. Flashes, lockpicks, caltrops, vials of unknown properties, to delve inside it's depths with an unwary hand would be an act both exciting and foolhardy. Rumours * It's no secret that Shay originally sought shelter on the Seasmoke as a way of avoiding reprisal from the Carvers, the two brothers who head a crime syndicate in Wayrest. * It might have been noted that Shay often has her nose in a book, a new-found interest driving her to seek out more knowledge. * There's been talk going around, far fetched as it seems, that Shay's been colluding with vampires. The fresh scar on her neck certainly hasn't helped matters. Views on crewmates and associates Acaelas * "He's a gentleman, and a friend. It's been nice to see him again, despite the circumstances. I feel like... I can turn to him if I'm in a bind, you know? I know he'll be there. Literally, he'll be there. It's reassuring knowing that no matter where I am or whatever troubles I'm facing, he's got me." Adjanah * "Vix brought a lot to the ship, and boy was she easy on the eye. Curves for days and an ass that wouldn't quit. But you'd be a fool to believe that was all there was to her, she was sharp. You could see it in her eyes, a calculated wit matched with a playful disposition. You don't forget a woman like her." Aeironn * "The captain's not quite so easy to define. He's a grumpy, crusty old mer, certainly, but I have a suspicion that beneath the cynical exterior, he has a sentimental side. I've yet to see him turn on his crew for personal gain, and he's stood by our sides, even to his detriment. He has my loyality, no question." Astrid * "The Bosun? Lately, I've seen a side of her I can't help but admire... Sure, she's intimidating, but she gets the job done! That woman makes me stand that much straighter when she enters a room. And you just know that if you cross a line, you'll pay the price. I kind of want to be her... is that weird?" Atana * "Hah! Told you she'd make it on the crew! Anyway, shut up and listen. I like her. See, people might peg her as naive, but they're not seeing her for what she actually is. If you look past her sheltered life, she's actually rather insightful. Given the chance, I'd seek her company time and again." Aventius * "I... I don't want to talk about it." Azmoda * "Az? She's my main squeeze. What does that mean? Well, she's my main purveyor of squeezes. If I'm ever feeling low, Az is guaranteed to lift my spirits. My mentor and my favourite orc. Wouldn't be without her." Beithe * "I love her! Though she be little, she is fierce. And kind. People can gloss over that fact, given her sharp tongue, but she's always somehow been there to cover my back. Nobody I'd trust more to put me back together, although I hope she never has to." Bleeds * "He's quiet, certainly. Keeps to himself, likes his space. I can respect that. The times he does talk, he's struck me as a good sort. Clearly, he gets to the point quickly. He has to, doesn't he? When you're rationing words, you have to be concise. And that new arm of his? A left hook from that would dislodge a few teeth, I'd wager." Braigan * "The big fella! Yeah, I like him. Between you and me, he's got some musical talent hidden beneath all that muscle and stoicism. Who'd have thought it? Him and Beithe are actually incredibly sweet together. If you haven't just sat and watched them, you should, it's... What? Creepy to sit around watching people? Nah, it's fine." Cirrus * "I've warmed to him. There's a lot going on beneath the surface... Stuff that's best left undisturbed. If people truly knew? Well, maybe they'd tolerate him a bit more. At least they can see he's savy enough when it comes to tinkering with his gadgets. No, that's not a euphemism!." Danaylia * "She's new on the ship, but my first impressions of her have been nothing but positive. She's open and easy to get along with, and her little Nixad seems like the perfect match to strike up a friendship with Blue. Brie? Yeah, that was it. Friendliest Maormer I've met. Considering the Captain is the only other one I know, perhaps that's not a hard accomplishment." Duddles * "The flamboyant lizard in a dress? Well, that says it all, doesn't it? What's not to love about that? I think we'd get along if we got together a bit more. Without question, there'd be hijinks. That's actually given me an idea..." Guldren * "I miss him... What happened to him... it wasn't right." Jack * "Jack's a nice guy. Shady, obviously, but nice. I know that if I'm in a bind I can rely on him. He's surprisingly reliable. Just goes to show you should never judge a book by it's cover." Julian * "The quiet grey fox? He's Astrid's buddy, right? He has that thousand-yard stare, and enjoys a drink, preferably in silence from the looks of it. I don't know... I've watched him a little, sure. I mean, he's a mystery isn't he? One that needs solving, and let's face it, who doesn't enjoy a challenge?" Litharith * "Oh boy, where to begin. Lith's an antagonist. I'd place good money that there's not a single soul on the ship she hasn't ruffled the feathers of. With her sickly sweet voice and honeyed words, she'd have you believe you have a true friend in her, yet she'd insult you with the very next breath. Keeps you on your toes, I suppose!" Lucian * "You know something, I've been up and down when it comes to Luce. I've gone from wanting to protect him, to wanting to throttle him, and now I think I'm somewhere else entirely in regards to him. But I admit, he's got heart, he's unintentionally funny, and I see potential. He's got some hidden talents beneath that hapless front he puts up, too. Who knew? Just goes to show, people can surprise you." Naya * "The mer with the long dark hair? No, no! I know her, sort of. I mean, I've -seen- her. That counts, right? She's very cool, very collected... Sometimes she's on the deck, writing in her little note book. Yeah, that's the extent of my knowledge on her." Phora * "I'm getting to know her more, and the more I learn, the more I like. She's got a past, that much is obvious, but don't we all? I just hope her's doesn't haunt her too deeply. It seems lately she's found herself, or perhaps it's more of a homecoming? A return to herself after an absence. Either way, she's still someone I'm glad to have met." Scales * "She's buff. Have you seen her abs? She makes the rest of us look like prepubescent children, yet to grow into our muscles. Hm? Well, I suppose Guldren is buff. Yeah, Braigan too. Beithe's got some impressive biceps... Fine! Just me, then? Scales makes me look like a prepubescent child. You happy?" Tziporrah * "Ah, Tzi... She's my girl. Me and her? Apparently we're alike. Not physically, no. I'm aware I'm short and pasty, and she's tall and golden, you don't need to remind me. But we riff off of eachother well. I'm hoping that when we get the chance to work together, we'll achieve great things. Or just horse around, either's fine." Varynn * "There's certainly a lot I could say about him, but... those thoughts are private. What I will say is that he's ambitious, and proud, and he has this smirk. Yeah, you know the kind. I think we might just hit it off, given the right circumstances, but it hasn't happened just yet. Now that he's left the ship, I wonder how likely it is that I'll get that chance." Stats Passive Trait: Social Chameleon * A master of misdirection and bluffing, receive +3 to stealth rolls while in a crowd. Active Trait: Harmless Bystander * To be underestimated is an incredible gift. Once per event, Shaydis can cause an enemy to disengage, even while an attack is aimed at her. Art